The invention generally relates to methods of recovering material from containers.
The products of the chemical, biotechnological, and pharmaceutical industries can be the result of immense investments of money, time, and effort. Occasionally a manufacturing or human error can create a problem. For example an unsafe contaminant could accidentally be introduced into the product, or a batch of the product could be accidentally packaged into non-sterile containers, where sterility of the product is required for safety. It may be desirable to recover as much of the product as possible, and then purify or sterilize it as appropriate.